


Dein Lächeln ohne Ende ist

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: У Гертруды нет денег, у Гертруды нет связей, у Гертруды давно уже нет секретов, интересных тайной полиции; вся Гертруда — это кружева, канделябры с облупившейся позолотой, кухня стран, которых в Готэме не знают, и сын, вежливый маленький Освальд. Гертруда совсем не думает, что её похитили ради рецепта гуляша.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1) AU к серии 2х04;  
> 2) название из немецкой колыбельной «Wiegenlied An Eine Mutter».

Ох, дорогуша, какая же оказия, думает Гертруда, приходя в себя. 

В комнате сыро — так сыро, что она уже чувствует, как тяжелеют волосы, её прекрасные светлые волосы, прозрачные и лёгкие, как паутинка на ветру. Ей холодно, тонкие старческие пальцы совсем не предназначены для таких температур, она давно уже не может мыть посуду в холодной воде, и Освальд, милый, милый Освальд так ругает её и говорит, что нет нужды экономить на тепле и нет нужды мыть посуду — он купит ей проклятую машину, если ей так невмоготу пускать на кухню чужих людей. Нет, нет, Освальд совсем не понимает женской гордости. 

На запястьях Гетруды тяжёлые наручники, шевелить руками так сложно, они неподъёмные, как если мыть посуду и носить вёдра воды много часов подряд. Гетруда дует на пальцы, растирает их, пока подушечки не начинает колоть. Ах, какие были зимы там, за океаном! Пальцы приходилось тереть колючим снегом, иначе они чернели и отваливались. Однажды они всей ватагой нашли во дворе за деревянной церковью замерзающего юродивого, и один мальчишка наступил ему на пальцы, и те отделились от тела, а на снег потекла такая мерзость — смотреть невозможно, а юродивый только мычал и пускал слюни.

Хлопает дверь — Гертруда падает на подушку раньше, чем попадает в пятно света от фонаря. Какое ужасное здесь бельё, думается ей, пока она притворяется спящей, как будто ей семь, и нянюшка выпорет, если застукает после отбоя; бельё серое и сырое, и неужели здесь нет хозяйки, которая постыдилась бы стелить такое гостье? В семье Капелпутов даже свиней-захватчиков клали спать на белое и крахмальное, и поэтому ни одна свинья не была зарезана во сне, матушка не стала бы портить бельё. Свиньи умирали, как положено свиньям — за вкусной едой.

Чего только не намешает в гуляш хорошая хозяйка.

— Спишь, карга? — спрашивает грубый голос. Гертруда сквозь ресницы видит толстые пальцы, сжавшие прутья решётки.

— Wasser, — стонет она еле слышно. 

— Что? — к прутьям прислоняется лоб, широкий и красный.

— Водички бы, мальчик мой, прошу тебя, — шепчет она и тянет сухую дрожащую руку. Кто откажет старухе в стакане воды, какой нужно быть бессердечной тварью?

— Не положено, — пропадают пальцы, пропадает лоб. Гертруда садится в постели, подбирая юбки. Как неприлично! На ней нет верхнего платья, только ночная сорочка, на сорочке длинные обвислые кружева, желтеющие по краям. Крахмалить... нужно всё крахмалить... но где взять сил старой женщине, чей сын совсем не ночует дома, гуляет по размалёванным девкам, маленький негодник!

— Мальчик, воды, — она покачивается немного, и кружева качаются вместе с ней. — Ах, стара я стала, совсем не узнаю это место. Я сама пришла, мальчик? Я в больнице? Прошу тебя, не говори, что я больнице, нет, — скрюченные пальцы она складывает молитвенным жестом, прижимает к груди, прикрывая излишнее декольте.

— Да уж куда дальше от богадельни, — пятно света и человек, несущий его, возвращаются. Мальчик явно скучает, он прислоняется плечом к стене, пялится на Гертруду с живым интересом. — В плену ты, бабка. Последнее приключение твоей никчёмной жизни.

— Зачем же так грубо, — Гертруда прижимается щекой к плечу, смотрит грустно из-под ресниц. В маленьких свиней нынче совсем не вбивают манеры. Её Освальд совсем не такой. Её Освальд был бы вежлив с пленниками. Её Освальд не похищал бы бедных, никому не нужных старушек, не надевал бы им на руки тяжёлые страшные цепи. Освальд дал бы старой женщине воды, а если бы нет, то Гертруда бы сама его нашла, хоть из-под земли, хоть под землёй, и оттрепала бы за уши, и накормила бы толчёным стеклом. — Мальчик, ты путаешь что-то? Кому нужна старая Гертруда?

Она встаёт на колени на кровати, покачивается, как в трансе, цепи дребезжат на каждое её движение. Это похоже, так похоже на дома для сумасшедших, на эту проклятую лечебницу, в которой творили несусветные вещи, говорят, пускали сквозь людей электричество — разве так можно с людьми, когда не война? Гертруда Капелпут совсем не стоит того, чтобы ради неё шли на такие усилия. У Гертруды нет денег, у Гертруды нет связей, у Гертруды давно уже нет секретов, интересных тайной полиции; вся Гертруда — это кружева, канделябры с облупившейся позолотой, кухня стран, которых в Готэме не знают, и сын, вежливый маленький Освальд. Гертруда совсем не думает, что её похитили ради рецепта гуляша.

Ресторанный бизнес такой опасный, думает Гертруда. Чужим матерям угрожают толстые неудачники на детских площадках и опасные птицы высокого полёта, она знает; её сердечко поёт, потрескивая, как патефонная пластинка, от того, что её мальчик поднялся так высоко.

— Я же ничего не знаю, — напевно говорит Гертруда. — Совсем, совсем ничего. Зачем вам мучить старую Гертруду? Отпустите меня, я буду хорошей девочкой и никому ничего не скажу.

Мальчик отвечает коротким злым фырканьем. Невежливо, очень невежливо, помыть бы ему рот с мылом, расписать бы ему спину розгой так, чтобы кожа в клочья, чтобы кровь вдоль хребта и на пол, а потом чтобы слизывал эту кровь поганым своим языком.

Гертруда замолкает, садится к стене, голову сложив на колени. Гертруда умеет ждать.

К полуночи мальчик устаёт листать газеты и снова начинает двигаться. Гертруда видит, как он выходит на улицу, в узкой полоске открытой двери — склады, камни, пахнет сыростью и рыбой. Возможно, они в доках, думается Гертруде, и от этого ей тоже мерзко. Она не любит море, не любит с тех пор, как плыла на корабле, запертая в одном трюме с двумя сотнями других грязных, немытых тел, и кто-то блевал от страшной качки, и эти запахи некуда было смыть. Никуда от них было не деться; сидите тихо, собаки, говорили им сверху, когда они начинали стонать.

Кроме того, одинокой женщине появляться в доках в такой час просто неприлично. Что подумают люди, если узнают? Что станут говорить про Гертруду Капелпут за её спиной?

— Ты из Готэма, дорогуша? — спрашивает Гертруда тихо, когда мальчик возвращается.

— Я? — мальчик, кажется, немножко сбит с толку. Гетруда улыбается. — Э, да. Тебе зачем?

— Так похож на свою мать... я не могла не заметить, — Гертруда улыбается тоньше и светлее. Мальчик осторожно подходит ближе. Сколько ему? Тридцать, сорок? А который сейчас год на дворе? Время летит так быстро...

— Причём тут моя мать?.. — мальчик супит тёмные брови, надувает губы — совсем как маленький.

— Такая красивая свадьба, — Гертруда снова напевает и начинает двигать руками, как в танце. — Она была так добра. Она разрешила мне сесть за стол. «Мисс Капелпут», говорила она, «вы приготовили столько чудесной еды для нашего праздника, останьтесь» — добрая, добрая женщина!

— Ты была на свадьбе моей матери? — мальчик выглядит недоверчивым, но Гертруде всё равно, Гертруда плывёт и плывёт, и в её памяти звучат свадебные марши и с сухим шелестом сыплется под ноги рис. На каких только свадьбах не бывала старая Гертруда, когда была молода и свежа. На чьих только не бывала похоронах.

— Танцевали под такую красивую музыку, — она смотрит на мальчика кокетливо, напевает пару тактов, и он неуверенно улыбается. — Мне тоже достался один танец. Я так хорошо танцевала, когда была помоложе!

Они с Освальдом танцевали и танцевали в их маленькой квартирке, держались за руки и кружились, Освальд смеялся и забывал, что у них не плачены счета за отопление, что от холода леденеют ступни, что от голода больно стягивает желудок. Старый патефон так душевно потрескивал, никакие новомодные магнитолы с этим не сравнятся.

— Семьдесят первый год, — Гертруда жмурится сладко. — Помню его, как сейчас.

— Семьдесят второй, — поправляет мальчик. Он стоит совсем у клетки, он прислонился к прутьям лицом. — Как ты попала на свадьбу?

— Хорошая кухарка всегда на вес золота, дорогуша, — Гетруда грозит ему тоненьким пальчиком. — Многие умоляли меня готовить для них. Приходили к порогу и кланялись. Мисс Капелпут, говорили они, прошу вас, сготовьте для наших крестин пирог, для нашей свадьбы — огромный торт, кремовый, с розами! Розы-розы, ах, я всегда любила лилии больше, но люди не хотят себе торты с лилиями...

— Моя мама любила розы, — мальчик светлеет лицом, делается таким мягким, как подтаявшее масло.

— Твоя мама была потаскушкой, — говорит Гертруда шёпотом, как будто делится большой тайной (как будто такое хоть для кого-то бывает тайной!), и смеётся, когда у мальчика обвисает его мягкий никчёмный подбородок, когда мясистые губы складываются в обиженную букву «о».

— Что ты несёшь? — мальчик ударяет по клетке ладонями, заставляя прутья дрожать. — Моя мать была святой!

— Твоя мать была шлюхой, — Гертруда скалит в улыбке желтоватые зубы, похожие на старый нечищеный жемчуг, нити которого лежат у неё в шкатулке — Освальд дарил ей на каждый день рождения, с самой старшей школы. — Я помню, как под белым платьем виднелось пузо. Невинность! Ха!

— Не смей такое говорить, — мальчик стискивает кулаки, стискивает зубы, играет желваками на лице. — Не смей, ты, развалина — у меня никаких приказов тебя не трогать, я тебе...

— Это был ты? — Гертруда заливается смехом и не может, не может перестать. — Или кто-то из твоих ублюдочных братиков? Внебрачные выродки! А папаша один на всех, или один невезучий взял на себя всё бремя?

— Знаешь, что, — мальчик путается в ключах, дрожит пальцами, долго не попадает в замочную скважину. — Знаешь, что?!

— Скажи мне, скажи! — Гертруда смеётся, подаётся ему навстречу, натягивая цепи, и совсем не удивляется, когда мальчик влепляет ей пощечину. Ах! Как звонко! Горит щека, из глаз брызжут звёзды и слёзы, Гертруда смеётся и всхлипывает, и когда мальчик замахивается снова — обнажает зубы.

Желтоватые, но крепкие.

Мальчик даже не понимает сразу, что случилось — он тянет руку на себя, а Гертруда пятится к стене, отползает, как каракатица, острые коленки натягивают ткань сорочки. Рот наполняется солёным и горячим, губы мажутся — будут красные, как у падшей женщины. Гертруда не любит яркий макияж, ей не пристало. Она сжимает зубы сильнее, вгрызается в мягкую тёплую кожу, в неподатливое мясо; чего только не готовили в промёрзших деревнях в голодные годы, куда только не пропадали кошки и собаки, бездомные и юродивые, Гертруда с малых лет знает, что любое мясо сделается мягче, если тушить его долго-долго, и этот мальчик тоже не безнадёжен.

Он визжит, как свинья, когда выдирает руку. У Гертруды полон рот — медной кровью и пружинистым резиновым мясом, она сплёвывает, волокна застревают в зубах, как петрушка после обеда; мальчик валится на колени, баюкает у груди пораненную руку, тетешкает её, как младенчика, мог бы и потерпеть, быть мужчиной, не такая уж и большая рана, кажется, даже не задето сухожилие. Однажды Гертруда работала у одного очень доброго доктора, тот резал много трупов, снимал с них тоненькую кожу, вываривал отдельные части — для студентов, объяснял он Гертруде и показывал: вот мышца-сгибатель большого пальца, а вот мышца противопоставляющая, musculus flexor pollicis brevis и musculus abductor pollicis brevis, что из этого Гертруда порвала сейчас? Неважно, главное, что больно.

Мясо, любое мясо, всегда выглядит мясом, разве что это — совсем свежее, оно краснее, чем то, что Гертруда покупает в магазинах. Совсем обленилась, думает она, подползая к краю постели. Как только выйдет отсюда, отправится прямо на скотобойню, сама выберет молодого сытого бычка и проследит, как его при ней забьют. Ей всегда нравилось видеть, как стекленеют добрые телячьи глаза; все мясники, как один, говорили ей — не волнуйтесь, мисс, бычок тварь неразумная и не понимает, что его ждёт смерть, но Гертруда смотрела в ореховые глаза скота и думала, что ей врут. Всё они понимают. Как может живая тварь не понимать, что кончина близка?

Мальчик тоже понимает — в тот момент, когда Гертруда нежно обнимает его шею цепью. Он ещё бьётся, такой большой и такой глупый, но где ему дотянуться до Гертруды; Гертруда маленькая слабая женщина, и она знает это, и она пользуется тем, что цепь длинная, а кровать широкая. Руки мальчика беспорядочно скребут по кровати, тянут за цепь, мажут всё кровью, оставляя пятна, чёрные в темноте — Гертруда накручивает спираль, затягивает туже и туже, у мальчика синеют губы, у мальчика делаются большими глаза, такие же карие, как у тех бычков; Гертруда почти ждёт, что они лопнут, не вынеся напряжения, но шея с треском ломается раньше.

Гертруда отпускает цепь. Руки её дрожат от усталости, она не напрягала их так сильно с тех пор, как стирала белье на речке в ледяной зимней воде, а потом выкручивала, выжимая, и несла домой тяжёлые корзины, и руки грубели и покрывались красными цыпками. Освальд разбаловал её, ах, милый мальчик — он настоял на стиральной машине, но как-то же Гертруда спасалась без чудес техники всю его жизнь? Справилась бы и сейчас. Она-то стирала нежно, а машинка порвала её любимую сорочку — как некрасиво висят кружева! Освальд хотел купить новую, но Гертруда починит эту, обязательно починит.

Ключи выпали из его руки, Гертруда подбирает их, проверяет каждый у скважины наручников. Вот что называется неловкостью; кажется, похитители были умны достаточно, чтобы не сложить все яйца в одну корзину. От мальчика пахнет потом, кровью и испражнениями. Гертруде так мерзко трогать его, такого грязного, толстого и невежливого, но она сползает с постели, щупает его тело, проверяет карманы. Один, другой, внутренние, на брюках, она снимает ботинки, она залезает в трусы, мокрые спереди, брезгливо шарит под мягким маленьким пенисом.

Неловко, как неловко. Гертруда слегка дрожит, тепло, согревавшее её всю короткую борьбу, постепенно покидает морщинистое старое тело. Почему эти нехорошие люди не захватили ей хотя бы шаль? Почему не оставили на постели хоть тоненькое одеяло? Гертруда жила в работном доме первые месяцы в Готэме, и даже там были одеяла; ей просто не верится, что она попала в условия хуже, чем те. С другой стороны, здесь в постели она одна, а там — были неприятные мужчины, настойчиво желавшие помочь ей согреться. Сколько невежливых рук она кусала так же, как сейчас? Сколько глупо подставленных глоток резала их же бритвами?

Гертруда садится к краю кровати, там, где есть немного лунного света. Очень жаль это делать, но она берётся за край сорочки, жмурится и с треском рвёт её по шву. Теперь бедро так неприлично торчит! Она бы умерла от стыда, просто легла бы и умерла, если бы ей не нужно было домой к её мальчику, к милому Освальду. Она снова ждёт; музыка в её голове играет громче, и она покачивается и шевелит губами в такт. Она попросит Освальда танцевать с ней снова. Он предлагает ей мужчин — добрый большой Габриэль, неповоротливый вежливый Бутч, но они не сравнятся с её мальчиком, даже когда он хромает на обе ноги.

Ах, этот опасный ресторанный бизнес. Гертруда негромко смеётся себе под нос.

— Юрий? — раздаётся за дверью. Гертруда слышит шаги, слышит, как скрипит дверь, слышит, как лязгают ключи. Пусть в этой корзине будут нужные яйца, пусть!

Набирая воздуха в лёгкие, она перебирает в пальцах звенья цепи, выбирает те, что не в крови, чтобы не скользили в руках. Болят пальцы, так болят — может быть, она позволит Освальду купить ей машинку для мытья.

— Аииииииииии! — кричит она во всё горло, во всю мощь исстрадавшихся лёгких, которые позволяли ей перекрикивать полную людей кухню, которые позволяли ей петь со сцены без микрофона. — Аииии, надругался над старой женщиной, над бедной моей невинностью! Столько лет берегла, аиииии! На кого же он меня, да за что же, да как же я сыну в глаза-то, умереть бы теперь, аиииии!

— Тихо, тихо, — новый мальчик пугается, кажется. Гертруда начинается биться на кровати, стучит затылком об стену. Не сильно, конечно. Он пялится на выглядывающее бедро, белое в лунном свете, на пятна крови, марающие простыню, сорочку, пальцы Гертруды. — О чём ты, старая? Юрий, ты чего? Да заткнись ты!

— В клетку-то зашёл — и сразу под юбку, а как чёрное своё дело сделал, так замычал, пену пустил и упал! — она воет так, что даже музыки больше не слышит, и так жалко ей себя, такая она сейчас горестная, что слёзы сами льются ручьями. — И лежит, нехристь, а я-то! Я-то!

— Вот же чёрт, — мальчик кидается к клетке, опускается на колени перед другом, тянется щупать пульс, даже не замечая крови на полу.

Гертруда очень надеется, что у этого мальчика есть ключи от наручников. Два трупа в одной клетке объяснить будет уже сложнее.

— Прежде чем вы уйдёте, мистер Пингвин... — Галаван улыбается так сладко, что у Освальда перехватывает дыхание предчувствием страшного. — Моя сестра хотела бы показать вам своё любимое реалити-шоу. Она на него просто подсела!

Сердце Освальда пропускает один или два удара за то время, что экран телевизора медленно разгорается. Ему страшно туда смотреть. Его тошнит.

— Что за...

Освальд смотрит — и ему странно настолько, что он даже не сразу начинает смеяться.

Он видит клетку и кровать со смятым бельём. Видит тёмные пятна на полу и стенах, видит цепи, свисающие с прутьев. Видит два тела на полу. Кем бы они ни были, они умерли не самой приятной смертью.

— Это — ваша угроза? — он качает головой. — Что это? Шоу «Детки в клетке»? Серьёзно, мистер Галаван, я был о вас лучшего мнения.

Он показушно кланяется, пока Галаван и его сестричка обмениваются взглядами, полными — непонимания? Ужаса? Освальд непременно разберётся, что к чему. Потом. Возможно, он поручит это Бутчу. В конце концов, с людьми, которые смеют ставить ему какие-то условия, нужно разбираться сразу. Бунты пресекают в зародыше.

В доках Гертруда, кутаясь в чужой огромный пиджак, идёт по запутанным тротуарам, подальше от проезжей части. Даме в её положении нельзя ловить машину — кто знает, какие извращенцы откроют ей дверцу? Нет, нет, Гертруда порядочная женщина, она не может себе такое позволить, да и вечер такой хороший — в пиджаке ей совсем не холодно, её тонкие светлые волосы треплет морской ветерок.

Играет музыка — может, из какого-нибудь гадкого заведения, а может, в её голове; Гертруда напевает и танцует, взмахивая тёплыми от чужой крови руками на каждое небрежное па.


End file.
